Road to Ninja
by antheunis011
Summary: Wee


A side project while I try and come up with the next chapters for** Son of Catwoman**.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was leaning on his teammate's shoulder, having used the last of his chakra on the Rasengan to knock out Menma. He had to to be carefull not to use contact on Menma too long, as the jutsu could have drilled through his spine, so he was forced to release the shell on the part facing outwards to release the explosive force buried within the jutsu. His clothes, the orange and black jumpsuit were shredded, with him only having the Yondaime's cloak and his pants on him, with several rips and tears on them.

He sent the most hatred filled glare he could at Madara who was hovering there in the air, looking down at him with the usual Uchiha superiority. God he could feel the smirk on under his mask and he just wanted to punch him in the face, hard.

His eyes caught sight of the man leaning forward, and there in the particular moment, he tried to force whatever chakra he had left to the surface, knowing for all her skill's, Sakura could never fight with someone of his level.

The masked Man charged, his chains rattling behind him as he swung them outwards, intent to get the Kyuubi under his clutches and complete the Tsuki no Me. Sakura already moved in front of Naruto before he could react and placed the kunai in a normal reversed guard, but a quick clash of steel deflected the incoming chains as Naruto, saw hi-, no Menma's parents Hirashin in front of them, cutting the man off from his assault.

''Kushina-san, Minato-san'' Sakura exclaimed releaved to see them appear before them. Even as a counterpart, the Yoindaime hokage from her world would have to be strong in this world as well. That and Naruto's mother had to be strong as well.

''How come?'' Naruto asked, shocked at their well-timed appearance on the battlefield.

''Minato's kunai'' Kushina said as she placed her confident grin on, reading herself to battle this man who she suspected attacked her village and defend her son, even if he wasn't of this reality or dimension.

Minato proceeded to speak, already molding his chakra in preparations for an assault. ''Even if you say you are not our Menma, you don't feel like a stranger'' He said seriously with a proud smile on his face, even if he didn't like seeing his son, or an alternative version of his son act so recklessly. But the boys words shook him.

Madara Uchiha, or better yet Obito Uchiha observed the newcomers with his sharingan. He could tell that this world's Minato wasn't as strong as his, but the Kyuubi's jinchuriki damaged his body tremendously, having used a lot of power to force the Kyuubi to follow his commands. It would seem that this world's Kyuubi was harder to tame. So knowing his chances weren't favorable, he gave them a message. ''Well fine, i will let you keep the Nine-tails for now'' he proclaimed boldly, and dematerialized just as Naruto threw a kunai at him, nearly piercing his eye.

As Minato turned around to ask, Naruto beat him to the punch. ''That's the instigator of the attack. He's the one who brough us to this world, that's why all of these strange things have happened'' Just as he finished, they could see green and purple energy, the chakra reminding Naruto highly of Orochimaru's curse mark, left Menma's body and he saw Menma's parents rush forward to help the blonde.

He swallowed as he saw Sakura look at him with the corner of his eye, and he turned around, not wanting any of them to see him as moisture gathered in his eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but he was jealous of Menma.

Naruto never felt parental love from anyone, the villagers isolating him and making him an outcast. He was shunned, laughed at, beaten a couple times. Everything he had, he had to struggle to gain. He wasn't some kind of prodigy, but he had to struggle far worse than anyone, as people always made some kind of a roadblock for him.

Kakashi sensei taught him tree-climbing and 'bestowed' upon him the wisdom of Elemental ninjutsu, when he was already teaching Sasuke Raiton and Katon by the times the chunin exam started. Jiraya, the man gave him a summoning contract, showed him how a jutsu worked and then forced him to figure out something that took his father 3 years to create, he forced him to figure it out on his own.

The man was lazy, never really teaching him much, opting to leave into the local brothel or hot spring and indulge in sexual activities and research, leaving him alone for hours, wasting away days pointlessly when he was supposed to teach him. He had, after all, an organization of 9 S rank shinobi after his hide. It was sheer stubbornness that allowed Naruto to milk something out of the waste of time. Yet the man was the only one who akcnowledge him, even if he sucked as a teacher.

In the end, it was Yamato, the man that had no connections to him, unlike his Godfather and his father's student, that taught him the most. He struggled to contain the 9 tails while Naruto had to rush his elemental training. He explained the basics of elemental composition, something that everyone else conveniently forgot to teach him. Hell he even started to give him practice on a few weak Suiton ninjutsu and explained what he had to do if he wanted to obtain a strong water affinity.

So yeah, he was jealous. Because he felt the love that he was robed of on his birth, he felt the unrestrained love a parent had for his child, he felt his mother's embrace, he ate her cooking, he talked with them laughed with them, was scolded by them. Even though they weren't his own, not acting like what his did, deep down, he prefered them. Why.

Because both of his parents died that night sealing the Kyuubi. But one of them could have lived. Whether it be if his mother just opted to sit down and let his father handle the tailed beast, and make him the next jinchuriki for Konoha. Or if his father had just allowed his mother to take a heroes death, and take the nine tailed demon with her. Instead they opted for some ridiculous middle ground where they both ended up dying, and Naruto grew up in poverty alone. To say that irked Naruto a great deal would be an understatement.

For a boy growing up with no family what so ever? The closest thing he had to family connections were to the owners of the local ramen shack.

His dream was to protect the people he held closest to him, the people that acknowledged him. That was all it had ever been. The title of Hokage was just a convenient place of power that would have given him those things. He promised himself that he would never become like his father. A man that had chosen others over his family, his loved ones. At least in Naruto's eyes. That was a man he could never grow to respect. He may have been an excellent shinobi, but that means nothing when being judged by the eyes of a son.

His parent's didn't sacrifice his own happiness just so that they could try and swing it with a half-assed plan of hoping that the man would wait for 18-30 years while he tried to gain control over the foxes chakra. Did it ever occur to them that he could have simply take him away from the village, especially one that up until a few moths ago, didn't really acknowledge his presence, besides his fellow shinobi. It felt so real, so nice, and now he was losing it all over again. It wasn't fair.

Naruto ignored the feeling of their gaze boring on him, because he knew that if he acknowledged them, he wouldnt be able to live alone back home. He vaguely heard Sakura say something, before his world went blank, and he was swallowed by the sweet unconsciousness.


End file.
